Iskandar Khayon
Summary Iskandar Khayon is a Chaos Sorcerer originating from the planet of Prospero who formerly served under Magnus the Red in the Thousand Sons legion. With psychic abilities manifesting at a young age, tragedy struck when his sister fell ill to the effects of a Psychneuin drawn to Khayon's presence, which eventually caused her to obtain irreparable brain damage. Incapable of salvaging her mind, Khayon gave her body to the Mechanicum, allowing them to morph her into a Machine Spirit. While saving her life, this cost Khayon's sister all individuality and humanity she once had. During the Horus Heresy, Khayon was involved in the Burning of Prospero, during which he faced off against a Space Wolf by the name of Eyarik Born-of-Fire. From his victory, Khayon acquired the warrior's Power Axe, known as Saern, which he would later convert into a Force weapon. Hearing news of the drastic measures one of his brothers planned to take in order to save their legion, Khayon made his way to Sortiarius to confront Ahriman and prevent his casting of the Rubric of Ahriman on the Thousand Sons. Though he failed to stop the Chaos Sorcerer from enacting the spell on the legion, Khayon was one of the few who survived the devastating affair. After the events of the Horus Heresy and the Scouring, he joined the Black Legion of Abaddon the Despoiler, becoming one of his most valued assets and allies as the Legion's Lord Vigilator, and eventually joining Abaddon's inner circle, the Ezekarion. After a fateful encounter with Magnus, Iskandar earned the title of King Breaker 'when he made his Primarch kneel to Abaddon, though how such an event unfolded is a mystery. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least High 5-A, possibly 4-B Name: Iskandar Khayon, Sekhandur Caine, Kingbreaker, Khayon the Black Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: 10,000+ years old Classification: Psyker, Chaos Sorcerer, Black Legionnaire, Lord Vigilator of the Black Legion. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Low-light Vision (Capable of fighting in utter darkness), Regeneration (Low-High, far higher with different psychic powers), Several backup organs should the original ones fail, Strong resistance against several Toxins and Diseases, Heat, and Radiation, All the abilities and functions of a regular Space Marine with a few added bonuses, Immortality (Type 1), Weapon Mastery, Reality Warping, Telekinesis, Capable of Summoning Daemons, Magic, Possession, Telepathy, Portal Creation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Resurrection, Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Precognition, Sealing, Biological Manipulation, Limited Intangibility, Darkness Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level (Imprisoned and defeated the Ragged Knight, a powerful Bloodthirster of Khorne. Destroyed Zarakynel, one of the most powerful Keeper of Secrets Slaanesh has ever created, in a fit of rage and into a state that would take it many years to reform back in the Warp), possibly Solar System level (Assisted Abaddon in defeating or at least incapacitating both daemon Primarchs Magnus the Red and Mortarion, although it is unknown as to how it transpired with that of the former. Destroyed a forcefield of a cloned Horus when he attacked the latter with all he got, but was unable to truly harm him. It has been confirmed by Ahzek Ahriman in his youth that Khayon is one of the very few sorcerers comparable to his power). Capable of Ignoring Durability through atomically annihilating opponents, possession, and other various powers Speed: Subsonic movement with FTL reactions and combat speed (Much faster than most other marines, the most highly trained of which are capable of reacting and processing information in under a nanosecond), possibly Massively FTL+ (Capable of keeping pace with Daemon Primarchs) Lifting Strength: Class 50+ Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Dwarf Star level, possibly Solar System level (Barely survived taking hits from what's essentially a perfect clone of Horus Lupercal). Significantly higher with psychic abilities Stamina: Superhuman (A Space Marine can remain active in combat for at least 2 weeks, can live without food even longer, can also run for days on end without a break and generally ignore non-lethal wounds. It is a rarity for one to tire, especially one of the stature and strength of Khayon) Range: 'Increased Melee Range due to sheer size, an additional several meters with Saern or the Black Blade, increased to several kilometers with psychic abilities 'Standard Equipment: Force Axe/Sword, Three Barreled Archeotech "Kjaroskuro" Laser Firearm * Tarot Cards: After the Horus Heresy, Khayon showed interest in the binding of daemons and carries a set of Tarot Cards which he can unleash to summon the multitude of beasts laying within each card. A prominent daemon in Khayon's collection is the Ragged Knight, an ancient greater daemon of Khorne. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, as he is a expert on Warp physics and a competent assassin in terms of strategy. Holds several millennia worth combat experience and knowledge, confronting multitudes of differing enemies. Weaknesses: None Notable Note: The feats pertaining to the Daemon Primarchs are vague and undefined. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Psychics Category:Tragic Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Portal Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Axe Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Traitors Category:Game Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Soldiers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Card Users Category:Book Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Sword Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Fate Users Category:Matter Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4